Fighting Dirty
by AmethystDragons
Summary: Summary: Sinbad is enjoying the warm summer weather and taking more… liberties with his clothing than usual. Ja'far feels like he has a plan. AU, rated M for smut.


"Sinbad," Ja'far announced, voice mild in the evening atmosphere permeated only by the crickets chirping by the open kitchen window, "Please put some clothes on."

Gold eyes and a raised eyebrow accompanied this request as Sin lifted his attention to his partner, finger marking his current passage in his book. "Why, is someone coming over?" he questioned, stretching a leg leisurely out under the counter.

"No, but that's a good thing, considering you're a public scandal."

A grin twitched the corners of Sinbad's mouth. "The only thing that's scandalous would be depriving the world of this figure," he rebutted, turning to search for his bookmark and flicking to rest on the open page. "But come on, Ja'far, it's the end of June. It's _summer_. We're at home, and if I want to sit in my kitchen and read in my boxers what's the problem?"

 _That's_ _ **exactly**_ _the problem_ , Ja'far thought irritably, casting his eyes over the purple-haired man watching him in curiosity. Sinbad really _was_ wearing nothing but boxers, and even those didn't hide much - just sun-bronzed skin and sweat-toned muscles. _That man knows what he's got and isn't afraid to flaunt it_.

Now, normally this wouldn't be a problem. Normally Ja'far would have been able to take it in stride, given how Sinbad loved to sleep in the nude. He'd seen plenty of naked Sin, intimate activities or otherwise. He could be calm, cool, and collected. But this, this... it wasn't a one-time thing, but every evening since the end of May when summer rolled its balmy head around, Sinbad had embraced warm weather - but his clothes had not. And Ja'far could feel his mask of serenity starting to crack.

His silence must have lasted a beat or two too long, for Sinbad gave a quiet laugh, deep and throaty in that way of his. He stretched farther back in his chair, one hand - seemingly by accident, although Ja'far's intuition said otherwise - came to rest just below the hem of his boxers. "See? No problem at all." He turned his attention back to his book.

Ja'far felt his eyebrows twitch together in annoyance, before letting that frustration vent away in a sigh - he wasn't surprised, really. And then, well (his scowl morphing into a small smirk, missed by his oblivious partner) he'd come prepared to this battle of give and take, hadn't he? Ja'far was prepared to fight dirty if it came down to it.

"Fine, whatever." He turned his back, missing the glance Sinbad sent his way. "Well, are you doing your own thing tonight?"

"...Mm." Sin gave a small grunt. "You seem like you have stuff to do, so go for it."

"I do think I shall." Ja'far turned to the counter, leaning forward to flick the overhead lights off. A few steps to the side and another switch and the light by the stove flickered on, casting a dim warm light. Ja'far could hear the rustle of pages as Sin read on, and he rubbed his thumb over the opposite wrist. Time to see if his plan worked.

Feigning unconcern for his surroundings, he turned his back towards the kitchen table, bracing his hands above him in a stretch. He sighed, quietly, feeling a bit of tension drain away, and then (bringing forth all the self-confidence and fluidity he could muster) he slipped his shirt over his head in one slow motion, folding it carefully and setting it to the side.

Ja'far didn't dare turn, but the rustle of pages behind him had quieted and he had the faintest impression of eyes on his back - and he let a grin creep over his lips. The hook had been set.

Now, he engaged in a different kind of display, rolling his shoulders and taking a few steps side to side, giving small hums as he worked out the kinks in his neck and back. After one long flex he heard a quiet breath behind him and settled his hands on his hips, letting his thumbs slip into his belt loops, tugging his cargo pants down ever so slightly, knowing that it would be this move that would really reveal if Sinbad was watching.

He was. Ja'far knew as he heard the rasp of a book being pushed back, taking the tablemat with it. Ja'far looked down, eyes flitting past his belly and settling on the edge of underwear now visible - or, rather, the hint of lace of the pair he'd gotten specially a while back.

Carefully, Ja'far smoothed his hands down his side and along his thighs, leaning his head back and blowing aside the few wispy strands caught in his face. He stood there like that for a minute, hands cupping his hips, feeling his heart flutter with nerves and anticipation. (Revenge was tasting quite sweet, now.) He licked his lips nervously, watching the clock above the oven tick to 7:34, then he widened his stance and brushed his hands forward to slip the button on his pants free.

He could hear the soft hiss of breath behind him as his cargoes pooled on the floor, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. Ja'far stepped free, catching the discarded pants on the tip of his foot and flipping them up so he could grab them and fold them with his shirt. He let his hand play down along his side and felt a blush warm the tips of his ears.

The undergarments he was wearing hadn't been bought for this express purpose - honestly, he'd been keeping them a surprise. _This works, though_ , he thought, casting his eyes downwards, watching how the black lace hugged the curves of his hips. _I thought I'd feel more embarrassed, but this actually feels... kind of invigorating_. Part of him understood why Sinbad liked going about like this.

There was a strangled cough behind him, and Ja'far had to bite back a laugh. _Line, hook, and sinker_. "Something wrong, Sinbad?" He turned enough that he could see his partner from the corner of his eyes, and it took everything he had to remain nonchalant when he saw the look on Sin's face. Sinbad's gold eyes were wide, mouth slightly open - Ja'far wasn't sure if the look planted there was awe, arousal, shock, or some mix thereof.

Ja'far turned back and walked a few steps towards the hallway, feeling like he was practically _sashaying_ in his pleased mood. Checkmate.

And then he thought of the right phrase to hammer the final nail in the coffin. Or possibly get him jumped. (It would probably still be worth it.)

"If you need anything, Sin, just give me a shout. I'll be in the bedroom."

(Was that _steam_ he just heard issuing from Sin?)

With a small hum and wave of his hand, he took another step - then laughed and leapt forward at the clatter of the chair falling to the floor behind him. He ran full-tilt down the hallway, hearing Sinbad skidding behind him before he leapt through the door and locked it with a _click_. There he slumped for a moment, wheezing with laugher at Sinbad pounding on the door, whining, "Ja'far! You little tease, that's not fair!"

Catching his breath, he sniped back, "I don't see the problem, I'm walking around the same as you are." Finally straightening and ignoring his partner's whining on the other side of the door, he strode to the bed and flopped on it with a sigh, one arm cast up over his head. He tipped his head to look at the nightstand, studying his laptop, a few books, and the half-full glass of water next to them.

Sinbad rapped the door lightly. Ja'far ignored him. "I'm doing things, Sin."

"Like what?" Sinbad's muffled voice demanded. "What do you have to do that involves you being in.. in..."

"Lacy panties?" Ja'far suggested, coughing to hide his amusement. "That's for me to know, not you." He propped a book against his stomach, shoving the pillow up so he could sit in a more or less reclined position. He worried at his lip for a moment with his teeth, then added, "I'll try to keep it down so I don't bother you, Sin." At the last part he drew out his words breathily, feeling very.. naughty as he did so.

He heard Sinbad make an odd noise behind the door. "Ja'far, I swear..."

Ja'far made a little moan in the back of his throat, feeling like this was definitely payback in full for all the stunts Sin had been pulling on him. "Don't worry, Sinbad... I'll let you know when... I'm done." He let slip some hums and gasps, knowing full well what Sinbad would be thinking.

Silence. Then, suddenly, Ja'far heard steps drumming down the hall and he had to cover his face with his hands, shaking in silent laughter. He'd apologize later for getting Sinbad's libido up, but the man was so easy to rile. He let his hand fall to the hollow of his neck, re-propping the book up from where he'd let it slump. Sinbad _had_ had one thing right, at least - laying like this in the muggy night air was surprisingly comfortable. He readjusted his position so he could reach for his glass of water. As he took a sip he sighed, then started groping for his reading glasses. _Well, at least I'll have some time to relax, now_. _I'll unlock the door in a bit._

About five minutes later he nearly jumped out of his skin as the door came slamming open.

He must have made a picture - looking over with wide eyes, glasses slightly askew, comfortably sprawled out against the pillows in nothing but a pair of black lacy underwear. Sinbad wasn't much more composed - hair a mess down his back, chest heaving, eyes burning strangely (and Ja'far felt a blush creep to his face at the slight of the very obvious... bulge in those green boxers). Ja'far must have looked utterly shocked because Sinbad held his hand up to display a small key dangling from his index finger and thumb. "We need to keep the backup keys in a better place."

Well, damn. Ja'far had totally forgot there was a spare bedroom key.

Sinbad pocketed the key, movement deliberate and accented. "Now, my dear." He turned his gaze full force on Ja'far. "Care to explain where you got those?"

Ja'far swallowed but lifted his chin haughtily, not feeling like backing down quite yet. "I bought them."

"I haven't seen them before." Sinbad took a few steps forward, leaning down to put the (traitorous) key on the nightstand. "Did you just buy them?"

"No, I got them about a month ago. If you must know, I was waiting for the right occasion - figured sometime I'd give you a surprise. I have to keep you on your toes somehow, right?"

"Mhm." Sinbad was oddly calm in contrast to his disheveled appearance, and Ja'far felt the tiniest of shivers - of what? Nerves? Anticipation? - shimmy down his back. "So you just strip in the kitchen, in front of me." He raked his tawny eyes down Ja'far's form. "Naughty."

"Come now, Sinbad." He carefully bookmarked his page and rested the closed book against his stomach, propping forward on his elbows. "What did I do that's so different than you?"

One of the things that Ja'far had always admired about Sinbad was his grace - fluidity, even - when he chose to exert it. In the blink of an eye, Sinbad had settled himself near the edge of the bed, one hand reaching out to gently cover one of Ja'far's bare ankles. The contrast in temperature between his own skin and the warmth of the palm pressing against it was almost shocking. Ja'far fully pushed himself up , mirroring Sinbad's almost relaxed pose. "Ah, but I think there is a difference, my dear."

"Oh?" Ja'far first eyed the fingers now gently tracing patterns on his lower leg, then their owner, with knowing suspicion. "Do enlighten me."

"Look at me." Startled into obeying, he looked up into steady eyes. "Unless I read my own intentions wrong, _I_ did not strip in front of you with the intention to provoke."

Ja'far huffed, knotting the duvet beneath one hand. "Are you telling me that your lack of clothing was entirely... innocent? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, I'd not saying I didn't enjoy your eyes on me... or your expressions, sometimes." Even though he had been watching, Sinbad still took him off guard - one moment they were facing each other, and the next a hand on his shoulders was pinning him down, the other arm pinioned in a strong grasp. Sinbad hovered over him, hair a curtain around them, eyes heated. Ja'far nipped his lip, eyes skating away.

"You are a tease, Ja'far." Despite himself, he peered back up at Sinbad through his bangs, and yes, there was no mistaking that Sinbad was aroused now.

"Mm, did... you not like it? Was it at a bad time?"

"Ja'far." Their eyes locked. "I watched my lover strip in front of me. _Of course_ I liked it. And you knew full well how I'd feel."

Then their lips were together, Sinbad's weight coming down more heavily on top of Ja'far. At first Ja'far's heart leapt in excitement, but as the kiss continued and Sinbad's hands started to travel down the contours of his body Ja'far felt a flutter of panic and realized - yes, he had wanted to tease, but he didn't - he didn't -

"Sin," he managed, "Sinbad, pl- mm," and as teeth grazed over his collarbone me forced out, "No, I don't, stop -"

And at that last word Sinbad pulled back, still hovering over Ja'far, but with concern quickly overshadowing the passion that had been there seconds before. "Ja'far, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

It seemed to take a colossal effort to swallow past the lump in his throat and he looked away, the butterflies in his stomach tingling, and he admitted in a quiet voice - "Sorry, Sinbad, I don't - I don't want this right now."

His partner looked at him for a long moment - and then Ja'far let out an _oof_ as Sinbad collapsed on top of him, limbs askew. "Alright," Sinbad sighed. "Just - I might need a few minutes to calm it down, or be alone if..."

"No, you - stay," Ja'far wiggled out from under and arm and curled his body toward Sinbad, hands seeking out Sin's own. "I'm sorry, I - well, I did want to provoke a reaction out of you, there, but -"

"It's fine, sweetheart." A kiss was placed on his brow. "I'd be a piss-poor partner if I forced myself on you, no matter how much you make me hot. Just - " he reached out and skimmed a hand over Ja'far's hip. "Could you wear these again for me, sometime? I do like how they look on you." Lewdness mixed with a genuine fashion in a manner only Sinbad could pull off.

"... Deal." Ja'far smiled slightly into Sinbad's shoulder, fingers now lightly tracing the sweat-soaked muscles along Sin's back. "Do you want a quick shower or something, or would you like to watch something together?"

"I want to be with you, and I don't think a shower would be a good idea with... you know." Sinbad rolled over with a grunt, now facing Ja'far. "I could go for a movie. Have anything in mind?"

"I'm sure we can find something. I'll grab my laptop, you scroll through - and sit up, I'll braid your hair for you. It's a mess."

"Thanks, sweetheart. I love you, you know."

Soft grey eyes met gold. "I love you too, Sin."

Ja'far felt his jaw crack as he yawned, peering blearily at the streaks of dawn sunshine now filtering through the window. Somewhere between subsequent episodes he must have fallen asleep, and it seemed that Sinbad had not been far behind in following, considering the (now dead) computer still laying beside them. He shifted in Sinbad's arms, eyes tracing the contours of the chest his head was pillowed against.

Beneath him, he felt the rise and fall of Sinbad's breath. "Huh," came his fiancé's voice, muggy with drowsiness. "Looks like there was a sale last night."

Ja'far narrowed his eyes. "Are you still asleep?" he asked, wondering if that wasn't more true of himself.

"... There must have been. Our clothes are ninety percent off..."

Silence.

Ja'far shut his eyes tight. "Shut up, Sinbad," he muttered, squeezing the bridge of his nose and trying (but not completely succeeding) to keep himself from laughing. "You've been spending too much time around Sharrkan lately."

"I thought that was a good one." He could hear the smile in Sinbad's voice, and he raised his head to look fondly at the man below him.

 _Sinbad was breathtaking in the morning light_ , Ja'far thought, watching how the stray sunbeams warmed Sin's skin. He panned his gaze up to the sleepy eyes watching him, feeling his cheeks warm slightly at the look Sinbad was sending him. Using the smallest of movements, he shuffled forward far enough to place a small kiss against his partner's lips.

The noise he received in turn was small and pleased, and hands came up to link around the small of his back. He squirmed forward more, kissing until he found an ear, then (after a deliberate pause) he tugged on the lobe with his teeth gently.

"Are we doing this now?" Sinbad's eyes were still sleepy, but his voice was warm and slightly wicked. "Not that I'm complaining, but..."

"Well, what would you like?" Ja'far murmured back, running the tip of his toes along Sinbad's ankle. "You did seem to really like these p-panties..." His voice hitched as hands slip under the edge of his sole garment.

"Hmm." Sinbad gave another rumble and then he gently tugged on Ja'far, pulling him so now Ja'far was fully on top. Ja'far mock groaned and wiggled but went with it, more than willing to oblige. "I've had time to digest after that show last night, so I'm ready to go." A hand skated father downward and Ja'far hissed, biting down on Sinbad's shoulder to prevent any more noises from emerging.

It had always been embarrassing, when they had first gotten down to doing... things like this, but anymore Ja'far found himself more pleased and happy that they each knew the other's body so well, knew just the right movements and ways to press their bodies together. Ja'far finally moaned out loud as Sinbad trailed a tongue down his throat and everything was getting hot, but before he could do anything else Sin was tugging at him again. He moved as Sinbad directed, swinging around so he was straddling Sinbad's lower legs, a muscular chest pressed against his back.

"I did like how these looked on you last night, Ja," Sin breathed into his ear, quiet in the morning sunlight pooling around their forms. "But I think there's one way that you look better."

"Wha- what's that?" Ja'far managed out, mind hazy with pleasure but still conscious of the hands splayed across his inner thighs and the lips trailing kisses along his shoulder blade. Sinbad sighed quietly and the breath ghosted along his neck, and then he tugged Ja'far's hips down the slightest bit so he could feel Sin's erection pressing against his backside. One hand finally slipped under the underwear again and Ja'far's head snapped back as Sinbad stroked along him.

"Why, I love how you look like this, shaking against me in the light." Sinbad pulled Ja'far closer to his body with his free arm, grinding up slowly as he set a gentle pace. Ja'far panted and quivered, both at the hand sliding along his cock and Sinbad's dick pressing under him. He was surprised that Sinbad hadn't taken off his panties after the way he'd teased him last night, but something about this - about the way Sin touched him and the way Sinbad himself was panting and shaking against him - just short-circuited his mind, and he reached back to pull Sin even closer, reveling in the touch.

It wasn't long until Ja'far felt that familiar flame in the pit of his stomach and realized his breaths were getting heavier. He made a small noise and then Sinbad paused, shuddered, and suddenly was rocking them faster and faster, and through his own gasps and mewls he heard Sinbad saying his name, faster and needier and then he felt Sinbad cumming under him and he -

When he slumped back down gentle hands stayed on him, helping him maneuver into a more comfortable position. The bed shifted and Sinbad flopped beside him, one hand cupping Ja'far's hips again. He couldn't help it - he giggled, finally, cracking his eyes open to look at Sinbad. "You really did like them, huh?"

"Well, yeah." Sin pulled him closer, nuzzling into white hair. "Maybe you should strip for me more often. And before you ask, _yes,_ it was that arousing."

"And yet, you probably didn't learn your lesson, huh?"

Sinbad stilled... then laughed heartily. "Is that what this was about?"

"Well... somewhat, yes. Although I didn't plan to seduce you, I swear."

A hand intertwined with his and Ja'far felt his heart skip with love. "Well," said Sin, "Hey, you have an excuse to join me in my mostly-nude lounging, Mr. Confident."

"You're not _that_ lucky, Sin."

"On the contrary, my dear," and Ja'far could hear the smile in his voice, "I am."


End file.
